Unwanted Affection
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: She always had an unhealthy fascination with Professor Severus Snape. And unfortunately for him, shes about to take it to a whole new level.  Whump/Kidnap/Possible Sex scenes/possible OC  Please read and review.
1. Watchful Eyes

**Hey, so let me know with a review if you like the story and think I should continue it. I'll be working off reviews so please help me out. Give me your thoughts on what you would like to see happen next :):)**

Professor Severus Snape sat at his desk, going over dozens and dozens of essays, never seeming to reach the end the pile. He sighed heavily, put his quill down and sat back in his chair. It had been a long day and he was tired. He looked at his pocket watch and noticed that it was already 7pm. Dinner had begun in the great hall but he wasn't feeling very hungry. Bed seemed more desirable at this point and besides, these papers didn't have to be marked until the end of the week.

He stacked the papers neatly and placed a paper clip in the corner, holding them firmly in place. He got to his feet and begun to walk back to his room. Perhaps a shower and an early night would do him some good. It had been a while since he had took the time to just relax. If he wasn't chasing after students for breaking countless rules, he was babysitting Harry Potter and making sure he didn't get himself killed.

He finally got to his room and sighed deeply as he closed the door behind him, locking it securely. After taking a long shower he got into his black, cotton pajamas' and turned off the main light, leaving his lamp on for a moment. He let the window stay open, though he did have a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as if someone was watching him. He decided to shake it off and climbed into bed. It was amazing what some hot water and a warm bed could do after another stressful day. He switched off his lamp and it didn't take long for his eyes to drift shut.

.

.

Snape's eyes flickered open to darkness. He looked over at his clock. It was 4am. He groaned a bit and tried to roll over. He had two more hours of sleep before he had to get up and get prepared for another long day of children who have _not _done their homework. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep but minutes ticked by and he could not seem to drift. He groaned a bit and sat up. 4:30am. He sighed and decided to just shower and get dressed.

When he was ready to leave his room he grabbed his wand and headed for the door, which was until he heard a crackling noise from outside his window. It was still pitch black outside and the sun wouldn't be up for another hour or so. He walked cautiously to the window and peeped out but all he could see or hear was the shadows of trees and the rustling of the wind.

'Mm…' He muttered to himself before turning from the window.

'Stupefy' a whispered voice called from outside the window. Snape turned only to be hit with a ray of red light and that's the last thing that he saw.

**I battled over whether or not I should extend this chapter and take it further than just this scene, but I thought, I'll wait for some reviews so I can get an idea on what you guys want to see next. So please remember to review. It means a lot to me. :):)**


	2. Bound

**So I'm gonna say that this is set in the 6****th**** year of Hogwarts. Dumbledore has not been killed and Voldemort is not going to be part of this story.**

**Please Review,**

**I work off reviews, so if I don't receive any, I won't really have the motivation to continue this story. Thank you. XoXo**

Snape opened his eyes slowly; everything around him was quite blurred and distorted. His mind was clouded and at this point, he was not aware of anything that was happening to him. He closed his eyes tight and tried to remember the last thing that had happened… 4:30am… Shower… Something out the window? Was anything there? He couldn't piece it together but he did know he was not feeling all that comfortable at the moment. It was then that he realized that he couldn't move. He pushed his eyebrows together and attempted to move his arms but they seemed to be permanently above his head. His wrists seemed to be throbbing while his fingertips felt ice cold.

He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, trying to keep himself calm and relaxed. He noticed that only his toes reached the ground and they wouldn't move from their spot. Frustration crept through his body as he finally started to come too. He pulled hard on his wrists, trying to bring them to his level but was only rewarded with more pain. He opened his eyes and his sight began to straighten up. He was in a room… with dark brick walls and empty space. Looking up he could see chains connecting his wrists tightly to the ceiling. He looked down towards his body and noticed he was still fully dressed in the clothes he was in before all this confusion, but his feet were buckled to the floor with a short chain and two shackles much like the ones on his wrists.

There was movement from behind a door across the room and Snape suddenly snapped into complete awareness. A lock clicked and the door opened quite slowly. When it had opened almost completely a figure appeared in the doorway, a figure of a woman. She walked inside and closed the wooden door behind her.

Snape watched her carefully, each and every movement she made as she made her way towards him. She was tall, with a thin waist and dark brown, almost black hair. Her eyes were dark, while her skin was quite fair. In her left hand she carried a wonky looking wand while in her right hand she carried a black back pack.

She smiled faintly at him. 'Hello Professor Severus Snape.' Her voice was like silk, her words sliding off her tongue fluently with just a ting of nervous energy escaping. She dropped the bad to the ground.

Snape was silent for a moment, still trying to analyze everything he could before making a judgment on his situation.

She chuckled ever so slightly. 'You're more perfect when I can see your eyes…' She moved closer to her prey, causing him to edge his body backwards slightly. 'Don't be frightened.'

'I am not _frightened._' Snape spoke up finally.

Her eyes widened. 'Then why did you move back?'

'It's a natural reaction that people make when they don't want to be approached.'

'What a shame…' She continued towards him. 'As I do intend to approach you…'

He edged away as far as he could before he felt the sting of the shackles pressing, hard against his wrists and ankles. She begun to raise her hand to his eye level, pressing her palm against his cheek and sliding her fingertip down his jaw line.

He closed his eyes and regained his composure quickly. 'Why am I here?'

She looked up at him, waiting for him to open his eyes. 'You fascinate me…'

'That hardly answers my question.'

'Which was?'

'You know very well what my question was! Why am I here?' He had begun to raise his voice at this point, something he didn't want to do.

'You're here because I brought you here.' She chuckled a little. 'It was actually easier than I thought it would be. I just had to wait, be patient and act at the best time.' She moved her lips only centimeters from his. 'And what better time than the night?'

Snape swallowed slightly. 'You have in fact told me _how _I got here not _why _I am here, which leads me to the first and _only _question I have asked you.'

'Which was?'

A slight twitch of anger or frustration twisted into his expression. '_Why,_ am I here?'

Her lips, still ever so close to her victims twitched into a half smile. 'You're here, because I made the decision, after hours of deliberation, to take you from Hogwarts and bring you here.' She moved back just a fraction. 'And my reason for that… I've already told you.' Her smile widened as she pulled back from the professor. 'You fascinate me.'

Snape took a deep breath in and tried to remain calm. Anger would not fix this situation, nor would words. He looked over at her, she was rummaging through the back pack.

'There it is…' She straightened up and turned to face Snape. She had placed her wand in the pocket of her long coat and was now wielding a long silver knife. Severus' first reaction was to grab his wand, but as his hands were bound, he could do nothing but watch as she walked slowly towards him.

'How?' He attempted to stall her, for as long as he could.

'How?' She asked back.

'You said I fascinate you. What do you mean by that?'

'I noticed you by mistake. I was merely looking for professor Dumbledore when I stumble upon you… When I saw you I noticed immediately the way you walked, the way you talked. So mysterious.'

'So of course, the idea to kidnap me snapped into your mind?'

She tilted her head slightly. 'Well, that idea didn't come until months after. I decided I simply _had_ to meet you. Had to see what was underneath…'

'Underneath what?'

'That expressionless face, those flat, one toned words and of course… that outfit you wear almost every day.'

Snape pulled his brows together.

'And of course, most of the questions I have will take some time to answer, but I am a very persistent person.' She moved closer to him, holding the knife straight in front of her. She stood not a meter in front of him as she pressed the knife in the center of his chest. 'I say we start with these buttons.'

**So what should happen? What do you want to see? :):)**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
